Sequel GEG: Red Eyed Monster
by CullenHathaway
Summary: This is a sequel to Green Eyed God, it has more drama and romance! Hope you enjoy it! R&R please!


Hey guys this is the sequel to Green Eyed God, it's called Red Eyed Monsters. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

BPOP

When I got off the plane in Washington Alice, Edward, Emmet, Rose and Jasper. I was a bit confused I didn't tell anyone I was coming home; I shrugged it off though and carried on walking towards them. As soon as I got there everyone jumped on me except for Edward who I could see was itching too but was too much of a gentleman. I untangled myself from everyone and tackled Edward to the floor, literally.

Everyone laughed, I turned around and Alice gave me a knowing smile, I probably looked confused because she shook her head and mouthed, 'later' I nodded and turned back to Edward who was just looking at me, with adoration, happiness and….love? But when he saw me looking at him it quickly disappeared.

"Hey Eddie!" I said in a squeaky voice, I know he absolutely HATES people with squeaky voices, and to prove it he growled at me and started tickling me. I started screaming and fell off him, "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I meant 'Hey Eddie'." I tried to say it properly but it came out higher than before and I cursed.

"Oh so, you did mean it like that did you? Oh ok." He said jokingly. And tickled me more, I faintly heard nearly the whole airport laughing at our interaction. "I swear Edward…. I'm going to p-piss my pants if y-you don't s-stop!" I tried to get out, he sighed and stopped, I sighed in relieve and was about to get up, but he stopped me. I looked at him confused and he grinned evilly, that looked extremely freaking and sexy at the same time. HE picked me up easily and started walking.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked slowly. I just smiled and walked quicker, I looked around and saw that there was only a fountain near us and we were heading towards it…. He wouldn't! Would he? My suspicions were confirmed when he spoke, "You said I couldn't tickle you, but you said nothing about getting wet."

"No, Edward, please! I'm sorry! Please don't!" I begged he just shook his head and lifted me further away from him and over the water. "Any last words Bella?" he asked seriously, I didn't say anything, and he just dropped me, I managed to let out a little shriek before I hit the water with a 'splash'**(A/N I've done that to a friend, it was so funny, I almost pissed myself laughing.)**

I decided to scare him, so I stayed under and held my breath and let myself float soon I heard a loud splash and someone lifting me up out of the water and lying me down on a hard surface, I opened up my eyes a little and saw Edward down at me, not knowing what to do. He suddenly looked happy and began to open his mouth, I quickly got up and pulled him down and rolled us so I was on top of him. He let out a surprised yelp, and looked at me wide eyed; I leaned down so I was inches from his face.

"Gotcha" I whispered in his ear my lips slightly brushing his ear which caused him to shiver, probably in disgust, I sighed and was getting up and his breath's started coming out as short gasps, I looked at him stopping and saw he was looking at my stomach I looked down and saw my shirt had risen up showing some skin, I moved my hands at pulled it back down. I looked at him again and got lost in his eyes.

"Bella" he whispered and sat up slightly so his head was closer to mine, I found myself leaning in, we were inches away from each other's lips when I heard a giggle from behind us, I turned around and saw a little girl about 7 years old watching us with her mother who was smiling. I coughed and hopped of Edward uncomfortably. I heard Edward get and I knew he would be running his hand through his messy bronze soft silky-Stop it Bella!

"Uh, hi." I waved at them, the woman smiled. 'I'm sorry for interrupting your moment with your boyfriend." She apologised, I shook my head, "his uh my best friend, not my boyfriend. I corrected, I thought I heard Edward whisper, "I wish though" from behind me, but I thought it was my imagination.

"Oh well, uh yes I saw that you have soaking wet clothes and I have some would you like to have them?" she asked, I nodded and looked at Edward how was looking anywhere but me, I sighed and touched his arm. I felt that electric spark but it was more harder now and caused me to drop my hand quickly like it burnt me, I saw Edward was unaffected by it and sighed. "Edward, I'm going to change clothes I will meet you with the family."

He looked at me, 'Uh, they have gone, so I will meet you in the car park where my car is, Seeya." He said and walked away; I ran my hand through my hair and turned round. "Okay, show me the way."

She smiled and started walking I followed her and fell into step, we walked in comfortable silence until she spoke, "you know he loves you. HE looks at you like my husband does and I can tell you love him too".

I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head, "He doesn't love me, and doesn't even like me in that way. He is probably regretting it right now that we almost kissed. His probably thankful you came and your daughter interrupted."I sighed I looked at her. "I don't love him I just really like him." I said. She shook her head.

"Tell me, do you feel protective of him and want to keep him safe and happy all the time?" she asked, I nodded. "Do you think about him all the time?" I again nodded, "do you feel sparks when you touch him?" I nodded.

"There you have it; you ARE in love with him. I feel all those things about my husband. Now sweetie, tell me you don't love him." She said, I opened my mouth to tell her but nothing came out. My eyes widened, I do love him! I love his hair, smile, voice, eyes, personality, laugh and happiness, and I love him. My hand rose to my mouth.

"I-I love him" I whispered, she smiled widely and nodded her head, she stopped and I saw we were near a man, she bent down and took out some clothes and handed them to me, 'go change and go back. It's good that you figured it out, bye." She said, I nodded and waved as I made my way to the bathroom.

When I was changed I quickly ran to the lot and saw Edward instantly. I ran over to him and hopped in without saying anything. The drive was awkward and I hated it.

When we arrived at their house I quickly hopped out and ran to the forest, when I was at their tree house I climbed up and sat down. Suddenly the tree house shook and I saw something next to me, I turned and saw a girl with Orange hair, gold eyes and pale skin, and she gave me a warm smile and stuck out her hand, "Hey I'm Victoria."

**There you are! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! And do you have any ideas on what you want Victoria to do? Warn Bella about Isabella or say she is her long lost sister? I will have a poll of my ideas on my profile!**


End file.
